Field of the Invention
A self-sustaining solar energy conversion apparatus for converting solar heat energy to electrical energy including a cooled finite heat sink comprising an enclosure having a thermopile formed in the side walls thereof to generate electricity therefrom and a drive means/generator means combination to convert the electricity to mechanical energy within the cooled finite heat sink and reconvert the mechanical energy to electrical energy externally of the cooled finite heat sink.